Stay With Me
by cance
Summary: Sakura has been consumed by grief and only has one goal in mind. Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ok... well I haven't posted anything new for awhile, but since we are having midterms what do I do? I write a story instead of studying!! I'm still not entirely pleased with how this came out, but none of the other fics are ready and I am tired of looking at this one so here you go.

_When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight._

_ -Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura." Jade eyes blinked slowly before the memorial stone slid back into focus and a sharp pain immediately surfaced in her knee. Sakura glanced over her shoulder pushing stray pink locks away from her face while squinting to see the person standing before her.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, I didn't even sense you approaching." Sakura admitted with a fake cheerfulness while quickly gathering herself from the ground and turning to face him. She brushed the grass from her legs and noted that the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon in Konoha. The pain in her knee began to ebb away as she stood in a more comfortable position and flashed Kakashi her best imitation of a smile. "I haven't seen you around for awhile. How are things?" She asked keeping up with the charade of happiness. He didn't answer and only studied Sakura with his onyx eye causing her to shift uneasily under his gaze. "What?" Sakura finally muttered defensively and moved into a more defiant stance.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Kakashi asked, his voice remaining steady and calm.

"I don't know what" She faltered under the severe look Kakashi gave her and Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I..." Sakura glanced up to him, the dark circles lining her eyes more apparent. "I'm sad today Kakashi." She finally finished her voice small and filled with sorrow. Sakura closed the short distance between them wrapping her slender arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his jounin vest. She heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath while his body tensed slightly at her surprising action, but Sakura clutched him tighter noting the awkwardness. "It's hard." She paused feeling the familiar sting of tears and drew in a shaky breath. "Since."

"I know." Kakashi muttered abruptly cutting her off and sparing her from having to finish her thought. Sakura closed her eyes pressing her cheek further into his vest as a gentle breeze blew around them causing goose bumps to appear on Sakura's bare arms. "You're not alone Sakura. If you need to talk."

"No I..." Sakura replied her voice trailing off and quickly looked up to see Kakashi focusing on something in the distance. "I just...can we just stay like this for awhile?" Sakura asked with a tone of desperation in her voice Kakashi had never heard before. She rested her face against his chest again listening to his steady heart beat and felt the tension disappear from his body.

"All right." His voice was barely above a whisper as he placed his arms carefully around her, the warmth of his body seeping through his clothes and infecting her. She closed her eyes feeling the rhythmic movement of Kakashi's chest with each breath he took and a sense of calm was rooted deep within her. Something she had not been able to feel for months now.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered and clutched his waist tighter not wanting the feeling to disappear.

* * *

Well I hope that wasn't to bad. I think this will be a fairly short story so until next time...

Cheers

Cance


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after problems with school, the internet and my family I'm finally able to update. Sorry for taking so long, but now the story is finished and I'll be posting the rest of the chapters as well. **

* * *

_It__'__s to warm. _Sakura thought hazily to herself while kicking the thick blankets off of her body. Her eyes opened slowly taking in the surroundings as confusion began to settle in her mind. _Where the...? _She suddenly sat up gasping as her mind cleared.

"Good morning." Kakashi's voice called out with a hint of amusement in it. Sakura turned to see him sitting comfortably in a plush leather chair with a familiar orange book clasped tightly in his hands. Sakura sprang up from the couch as if the fabric burned her skin and bowed her head in Kakashi's direction.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura mumbled timidly keeping her gaze averted. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She continued remembering herself at one point waking up in Kakashi's arms and she could feel a faint blush stain her cheeks.

"It's fine Sakura." Kakashi said casually his onyx eye flitting back to the tattered page. Sakura shifted nervously allowing her gaze to rest on him.

"Why didn't you just wake me?"

"Judging from your current state it appeared that you needed the extra sleep." Kakashi stated simply his gaze never leaving the page.

"I can take care of myself." Sakura muttered with an indignant tone while crossing her arms with a huff.

"I never said you couldn't." He continued reading while his voice remained calm and pleasant. A sigh escaped from Sakura's lips as she suddenly felt silly for becoming angry with Kakashi and she cleared her throat apprehensively. "Well." He snapped his book shut giving Sakura an intense stare. "How about some breakfast?" He asked cheerfully while pushing himself from the chair and immediately entering the kitchen.

"Oh...umm ok." She replied over the rattle of objects being moved inside of the fridge as her eyes wandered over the apartment. It was small and not lavishly furnished, but she hadn't expected that anyways. "What time is it?" Sakura asked loudly while she wandered to a small collection of pictures resting on a well worn bookshelf.

"Early. About 5 am give or take." Kakashi mumbled while placing a pan onto the stove. "I hope eggs are all right because well that's all I have." He expressed slightly sheepish.

"Yeah that's fine." Her finger traced the edge of a dusty frame as she gathered the images into her mind. A woman with long brown hair and a delicate figure grasped the hand of a small child with short silver hair and dark eyes. _Kakashi__'__s mother. She was very beautiful. _Sakura thought to herself as her eyes wandered to the next picture which she assumed was of Kakashi's first team he belonged to. Her eyes lingered on the fourth as a knot in her stomach began to form from the uncanny resemblance to her friend. "Naruto." Sakura breathed. Her hand stopped when she reached the last picture frame along with a sharp intake of breath as her throat began to constrict painfully. _Team seven. _Sakura thought with anguish as she studied the faces. Kakashi stood in the background his eye crinkled into a familiar smile while Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at Sai and held an angry expression on his face. Sasuke was in the middle holding Naruto back with a look of distaste at his comrade's antics and Sai stood wearing his customary smile. Sakura leaned comfortably against him her arm snugly around his waist as she smiled happily. She flipped the picture down on the shelf swallowing hard and returned to the couch where she sat down heavily.

"Here." Kakashi voiced while handing her a plate heaped with scrambled eggs and a mug of coffee. Sakura accepted them gratefully and immediately began to eat while Kakashi returned to the kitchen grabbing his own plate of food. They ate in silence and Sakura was thankful. Her throat was still tight and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it from wavering if she spoke. "I think we should go to the training grounds today." Kakashi spoke in between sips of coffee. Sakura spluttered almost choking on the piece of egg in her mouth.

"Why?" She questioned when she had recovered.

"Tsunade asked me to check on your progress." Sakura averted her gaze to the floor and picked at the remaining eggs on her plate with her fork.

"All right. What time did you want to meet?"

"2"o'clock. Training grounds 6." Sakura nodded taking her plate to the kitchen and scraping the rest of the egg into the garbage before coming back into the living room.

"Thank you for breakfast." She emitted politely while bowing her head and left before Kakashi could respond.

* * *

**OK it only occurred to me that Kakashi sitting in the living room reading so early in the damn morning while someone is sleeping on the couch might seem a little...weird, but he has a small apartment. That's my excuse (and I may have been to lazy to rewrite that part!).**

**Cheers**

** Cance**


	3. Chapter 3

A trickle of sweat traced its way down Sakura's spine tickling her skin as it slipped further down her back. _It__'__s to damn hot today. _Sakura thought lazily to herself as she leaned against a particularly knotty tree taking solace in its shade. It was all ready 2:30 and she wasn't expecting Kakashi to show up for another hour or so. Her eyes slipped shut on their own accord as she drew in a heavy breath of exasperation. _Honestly why must he always be late. We would never...no you can__'__t think like that anymore. _Her thoughts were disturbed when alarm started ringing in her ears and she opened her eyes to see four kunai heading menacingly towards her. Her body shifted automatically and the kunai sailed past her embedding themselves deeply into the tree, but one had managed to graze her shoulder. _That was to close. Get it together Sakura. _She chastised as her finger wiped the thin line of blood from her shoulder.

"You're late." She yelled angrily across the clearing to the copy nin and beginning their customary greeting.

"Well you see there was this old lady who needed help carrying her groceries." Kakashi conceded and scratched his head innocently waiting for Sakura's retort. She simply nodded her head in response and Kakashi could see the sadness etched on her face. "Shall we begin?" He asked while sliding his forehead protector to reveal the sharingan. Sakura disappeared and he waited studying the surroundings and listening to the stale silence. She burst from the trees sending a handful of kunai in Kakashi's direction and as expected he jumped to avoid them. Sakura appeared behind him ready to land an attack.

_Gotcha. _She thought curtly to herself as she gathered chakra into her fist knowing he wouldn't have time to deflect it.

"You're not hiding your emotions well today Sakura." Kakashi rumbled into her ear while grasping her arms and locking them to her body. _When did he? _Sakura gasped to herself as she stared at Kakashi standing in front of her as well. "You'll have to do better than this." He whispered to her and Sakura clenched her jaw in anger. She brought her heel down releasing her chakra and causing the earth to split around them. Taking advantage of the loosened grip on her wrists, she wrenched one arm free instantly grabbing a kunai from her pouch. Sakura stabbed it deeply into his side and heard the familiar pop when the clone disappeared. She didn't hesitate and threw the kunai at Kakashi following closely behind it. He deflected it easily and dodged each attack she threw at him seeing her movements becoming more desperate with each miss. Kakashi dropped to a knee bringing his fist harshly into Sakura's stomach and pivoted on the tip of his foot swiftly applying a brutal kick to her side. She flew from her spot letting out a cry of pain and landed on the ground sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. It was over. "You're full of openings Sakura." Kakashi spoke harshly and began to close the distance between them. Sakura coughed clutching her ribs as she struggled to stand. "Your skills are slipping. Nar."

"DON'T." Sakura yelled severely and her eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't want to hear what you have to say." She was no longer yelling, but her voice seethed with bitterness. She stood staring at Kakashi as a dull ache gripped her heart and memories that should have been long forgotten flashed through her mind. Sakura's throat tightened painfully as she studied the unknown expression on Kakashi's face and had the urge to go to him. To wrap her arms tightly around him as he would whisper everything would be ok and she would believe him. Neither of them spoke and Sakura turned walking away from Kakashi without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please help me...I don't want to die yet...please" Sakura clenched her jaw as she looked into the face of the ninja pleading desperately with her for his life. Her hands were glowing with her chakra trying to heal his injuries, but there were too many. "Please...There is something I still need to do." The ninja sputtered coughing up more blood.

"Hachiro switch out with Atsuko." Shizune ordered severely. "Everyone must be uniform in their chakra." She finished bringing her focus back to the patient.

"Please..." His voice was growing weaker as he continued to mutter.

"It's ok. We'll heal you." Sakura affirmed looking deep into his fading eyes.

"Please I need to..."

"Jirou...Jirou stay with us." Sakura pleaded continuing to try and heal him even after she felt his heart beat stop. Shizune's hands stopped glowing and she sighed stepping back from the patient and the other medic's followed suit. "Jirou." Sakura breathed her hands still emitting the green glow.

"Sakura." Shizune consoled placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's hands dropped to her side and her head bowed in grief. "We did all that we could. The probability of him living from those wounds were low. I'm surprised he even made it to the hospital."

"What a waste." Sakura muttered and Shizune gave her a puzzled look. "He shouldn't have died."

"He was serving Konoha."

"For what." Sakura blurted abruptly and the other medics stopped, looking at her in surprise. "His death will do nothing to advance Konoha. His life was wasted."

"Sakura." Shizune reprimanded harshly and Sakura averted her gaze. "Go home Sakura. You've been here to long all ready."

"I have nothing to go home to and besides I don't sleep much now." Sakura retorted and left before Shizune could reprimand her.

* * *

**A bit of a side chapter to show how much Sakura's view has changed of the village. **

**Cheers**

** Cance**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura-chan?...Sakura-chan!" A lively voice yelled startling Sakura and causing her to sit up promptly. The stack of files sitting in her lap slid to the floor and she blinked in confusion until her eyes focused.

"Lee-san. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked dimly gathering the files from the floor and placing them neatly back into her lap.

"Tenten wanted to come and congratulate Shikamaru and Temari on their new addition to the family. Oh the beauty of youth." Lee spoke light heartedly while leaning against the door frame and Sakura stared in shock. "But Sakura-chan how are you? Nobody has seen you for quite some time. You should stop working so hard." Lee scolded slightly while giving a little chuckle.

"I'm."

"Lee! There you are. We need to meet Guy-sensei soon!." Sakura could hear Tenten's chastising voice from the hallway and Lee gave a little nod.

"Talk to you later Sakura-chan." He gave a small wave and quickly disappeared into the hallway where Sakura could hear the echo of a little squabble between the two. She leaned back into her chair sighing as she realized she had missed so much recently. She looked at the clock seeing that it was all ready nine am and that she would have to meet with Tsunade soon. She rose from her chair placing the files onto the desk and left to the locker room where she showered and put on a clean pair of clothes. The time had passed faster than she expected and if she didn't hurry she would be late for her meeting. She arrived at Tsunade's door slightly out of breath and paused taking in a gush of air before knocking.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice called out and Sakura opened the door to see her sitting behind the desk. "Well what did you want to say to me?" Tsunade asked leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms against her chest.

"I want to leave the village." Sakura stated simply keeping her gaze on her master. Tsunade's face remained emotionless and Sakura's heart began to pound harder.

"To seek revenge." Sakura merely nodded her head in response. "No."

"Master!" Sakura called out desperately, but Tsunade held up her hand indicating for Sakura to be silent.

"Kakashi reported your training session to me. He tells me you lack the skills to even be apart of A.N.B.U." Tsunade professed and Sakura's jaw clenched in anger.

"I need to do this." Sakura muttered through gritted teeth her eyes never leaving Tsunade's.

"And you will fail. I can not allow a ninja to die needlessly."

"Ninja's lives are wasted all the time."

"Sakura." Tsunade reprimanded harshly and gave her a warning glance that her patience was wearing thin. Sakura stood unwavering from her spot, her mouth dry with doubt but she wasn't about to give up yet.

"Master let me do this. I'm not asking you as a ninja of Konoha, but as your student. I need to do this." Sakura pleaded and Tsunade closed her eyes sighing. "You know what it's like to lose people you love." The seconds ticked past while she remained rooted to the floor hoping for a chance.

"You have one year." Tsunade announced shaking her head in disbelief that she was allowing this. "If you still have not succeeded than you must return to the village and move on with your life. You may leave when your rotation is finished at the hospital for this week" Tsunade concluded opening her eyes to gaze at Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed her head in respect and turned to leave.

"You will need to train if you expect to gain your revenge."

"I know. I have someone in mind all ready." Sakura emitted and opened the door only to be surprised by Shizune waiting outside. She gave a small nod to her before leaving and Shizune entered the office closing the door quickly behind her.

"You are letting her leave?" Shizune questioned cautiously.

"I am. You know what to do." Shizune nodded her head before instantly disappearing from the office.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're here." Tsunade murmured quietly her eyes remaining on the page in front of her as she continued to write. Kakashi did not speak as he moved from behind Tsunade to stand in front of her desk.

"Why are you giving her permission to do this?" Kakashi asked sternly folding his arms across his chest. Tsunade paused from writing and let the brush rest against the surface of the desk as she laced her fingers together in front of her.

"She wants her revenge."

"Don't let her do this."

"I can not stop her."

"You're the Hokage." Kakashi rebutted with disbelief.

"This is what Sakura wants." Tsunade replied and Kakashi slammed his fist down onto the desk causing a crack to appear as his body visibly shook from anger with his head bowed so that Tsunade could not see his face.

"Stop her Tsunade." Kakashi spoke anger laced in his voice. They remained silent and Kakashi's body slumped slightly as he stopped shaking from fury.

"There is nothing I can do." She stated calmly. Kakashi's fist dropped to his side as he pulled himself to his full height and turned to leave, but paused at the door.

"Are you prepared to lose her if she fails?"

"Are you?" Kakashi's hand gripped the door handle tighter while he gritted his teeth in resentment. "As I said before there is nothing that I can do, but you can." Her fingers slid apart as she gathered the brush into her hand, dipping it into the ink pot and writing once more. "You care for her."

"Is this why Shizune told me?" Kakashi spoke abruptly his voice low and with no emotion attached to it. Tsunade remained quiet. "I see." He opened the door in silence and crossed the threshold quickly leaving Tsunade to her thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was obscured behind heavy black clouds that threatened rain and only a faint glow reached the street from the few remaining lights left on inside the houses lining the street. It was late. _Too late. _Sakura thought to herself as she continued down the dark street away from the hospital while pulling her jacket tighter around her unconsciously. Movement in front of Sakura caught her eye and she squinted to see a familiar silhouette standing in the distance. Her gaze dropped to the ground as she continued to walk listening to her steady breaths as she refused to confront him. He said nothing as she approached and Sakura counted the rocks she could see with the dim light as her breath caught in her chest.

"Give up on revenge Sakura." Kakashi spoke finally and Sakura stopped standing beside him. Both of their gazes remained fixed in front of each other and Sakura's ears strained to hear his breathing.

"That's all I have left in my life." Sakura lamented as her gaze focused on a stray cat wandering the street. "I feel nothing, but wretchedness, pain and hate for what has happened and revenge is my only remaining goal in life. I will die to achieve it." Her voice was small, but unwavering as she spoke and Kakashi remained silent. "There is nothing left to say." Sakura concluded with a tone of finality while a meager sigh escaped from her lips and she continued to walk away. Kakashi clasped harshly onto Sakura's wrist twisting her to face him as he grabbed her other wrist painfully hard with his free hand holding them in the distance between them. She was forced to look at him by his sudden actions and was alarmed by the fierce look on his face.

"Naruto died to protect everyone in this village, Sasuke died to protect his family and Sai died to protect you. Are you just going to throw away what they tried so hard to save by giving up their lives?" Kakashi demanded, his voice harsh and severe as his grip tightened on Sakura's wrists. He was visibly shaking from anger and Sakura's expression went blank as tiny droplets of rain began to fall on them. He released her wrists, immediately putting his arms around her and pulling Sakura close to his body. "I can't lose you Sakura." Kakashi breathed the anger gone from his voice and he clutched her tighter. "Stay with me." He asked almost pleading. Sakura did not respond and the silence between them became heavy as the rain permeated their clothes. Kakashi released her from his grasp hands still clutching her shoulders while looking at her impassive expression. "Why?"

"I leave after my rotation is finished at the hospital." Sakura stated abruptly cutting Kakashi off, her tone void of emotion and her expression blank. She pulled herself free from Kakashi's grip and continued her way home not bothering to wipe the rain from her face.

* * *

**Ohhhh sooo emo!! That's slowly where this story is going…to emo land but I couldn't stop it. Oh well.**

**Cance**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura hunched over her desk the scratch of her pen echoing in the barren room as her finger tapped listlessly in time with the clock. The door to her office swung open with surprising force and her eye's lifted from her work to see Ino clutching her heaving chest.

"Is it true you're leaving?" Ino asked breathlessly stepping further into the room. Sakura merely nodded her head before returning her attention back to the pages in front of her. "Why are you doing this?" She questioned anger rising in her voice and her brow crinkled in confusion. "Why can't you move on with your life?" Ino's voice was desperate as she searched Sakura's expression with her eyes.

"I don't deserve that." Sakura breathed and Ino stopped shaking her head in disbelief causing her blonde hair to cover her eyes. "Everyone I loved is gone. Dead...And for what?" Her tone held bitterness as she spoke.

"There are people still here that love you. Can't you see that?" Ino shouted and Sakura's writing faltered for a second, but her face remained blank.

"I'm busy and if you have nothing important to say I need to get back to work." Sakura muttered while shuffling the papers on her desk. Ino's expression looked like Sakura had just slapped her and she turned towards the door pausing slightly before leaving.

"They didn't only leave you." Ino whispered her voice full of sorrow. Sakura's gaze snapped from her desk to see an empty entrance way and she leaned back in her chair sighing.

"I know, but you didn't see them die."


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura stood at the edge of her couch double checking her bags to make sure she had packed everything that she would need for her journey. She mentally recited her plan letting her eyes wander through the almost empty apartment. Most of her things had been packed away to make things easier for her parents if she did not return.

"You really should lock your door." A voice scolded from the shadows behind Sakura and startling her from her thoughts.

"A locked door would not prevent you from entering if you wanted to." She retorted turning to face Kakashi while placing a hand on her hip. His uncovered eye traveled to the packed bags and Sakura could tell that he was frowning.

"You still plan to leave?"

"Of course." She answered incredulously. "We've all ready discussed this."

"They wouldn't want this."

"Who cares what they want. They're dead." She turned away from him not able to withstand his gaze for a moment longer and walked towards her window. "I can't keep living my life like this." She mumbled placing her hand on the glass while looking at the dark and deserted street below. "I'm being ripped apart inside Kakashi. The guilt of still being alive when I should have died so many times in that battle, but they saved me. The guilt of moving on when I believed it would never be possible for me to love another. The least I can do for them is avenge their death." Salty tears began to slip down her cheeks as regret settled in her mind realizing she had revealed more than she had wanted to. Sakura heard Kakashi's steps closing the distance between them and her heart began to beat painfully fast. His chest barely grazed her back as he rested a hand beside her head and her body tensed.

"They would have wanted you to move on Sakura. To live the life they gave up." His breath tickled her ear as he spoke and his hand came to rest on her waist. "Stay with me." Were his last words before turning her into his arms and kissing her passionately with unclothed lips. Something deep within Sakura stirred as he pressed his body to hers and she responded fervently to the kiss. They broke apart gasping for air as Kakashi lifted her from the ground and Sakura wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, fisting his hair and pulling him into another kiss. This was torture she decided as Kakashi released her mouth to run his tongue along her ear as she bit back a moan of pleasure. Sakura felt her weight being lifted from the wall only to find herself pressed firmly between Kakashi's body and her couch while he kissed her. They had become gentle and tender and he drew back from her running his thumb over her cheekbone before tangling his fingers in her loose hair.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered while her jade eyes welled with regret.

"For what?" He asked confused and a heavy silence fell between them. Sakura laid motionless watching his expression change from puzzled to understanding when he felt the weight in his limbs. She held up her hand showing him the simple ring on her finger and Kakashi struggled to speak. "Sakura...what did...you do?" His body began to sag with more of his weight resting on top of her as his head came to rest in the crook of shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean for it to go this far. " She muttered while feeling his hot breaths tickle her neck. "I've partially paralyzed your body and the anaesthetic will take effect soon."

"Why?" His speech was becoming heavy and slurred.

"Would you have let me go?" She asked quietly all ready feeling the curve of his lips into a smile.

"No." Sakura smiled sadly as his breathing became heavier.

"Please don't follow me when you wake up in the morning Kakashi." She slid from underneath him and carefully rolled Kakashi onto his back. She avoided his gaze as she left to her bathroom where she immediately began to run the shower. The water burned her skin as she let it run down her body, but Sakura didn't care. She quickly finished putting on the clean clothes she had laid out earlier and grabbed her black vest zipping it up quickly before returning to the living room.

The anaesthetic had taken effect and Kakashi laid on her couch sleeping soundly. Sakura hesitated slightly before crawling on top of him and resting lightly on his waist. Her wet hair dripped onto his face as she leaned down gently tracing the thin scar on his left eye while trying to memorize his features. They had always tried so hard to see his face while they were younger and this would probably be last time she would see it.

"I wish things could have ended differently Kakashi. I think we would have had a good life together, but I can't be selfish and forget about the others." Sakura lamented and pressed her lips to his for one last kiss. She gave him one more brief look before crawling off of the couch and gathering her things. It was harder than she had expected to leave him, but she closed the door firmly locking it and placing the keys in an empty flower pot. Sakura turned down the deserted street disappearing into the darkness and from the hidden village.


	10. Chapter 10

Her shoulders ached from the straps of her back pack cutting deeply into her skin and she shielded her eyes from the glaring sun as she studied the row of shops neatly lining the street.

"Last one." Sakura muttered darkly to herself as she came to a halt in front of a tattered shop and slowly pushed the doors open. An obnoxious laugh greeted her ears and relief flooded her body as she walked silently to the corner of the room. The girls giggled while cooing his name softly and the man took a long drink from his cup. Sakura's bag dropped to the ground with a loud thud as her hands rested on her hips and a small smirk curled on her lips. "You're a hard man to find Jiraiya." She heard him splutter into his cup of sake before slowly lowering it to reveal his face. "But figuring you I thought you would be doing research as you once called it." Sakura finished and allowed herself to sit on the couch across from him while crossing her arms. The girls had stopped giggling and looked questioning from the pink haired kunoichi to their current patron.

"Sakura what brings you to this side of town?" Jiraiya asked loudly and continued to drink from his cup.

"I would like a word with you if you don't mind." Jiraiya didn't respond and Sakura continued. "Girls leave us." She demanded severely while her eyes held a dangerous glint to them and they complied immediately. Jiraiya put down his empty cup pouring more of the intoxicating substance into it and offered Sakura a drink as well. She refused and waited for him to speak.

"No." Jiraiya stated simply in between sips and Sakura remained motionless.

"You haven't even heard what I've come to ask." She rebutted in disbelief.

"No need. I won't do it." He drained his cup setting it on the table and leaned back comfortably against the couch. "Go home Sakura." Jiraiya advised and laced his fingers behind his head giving her an intent stare. Sakura shook her head letting locks of hair fall into her face.

"No." Her gaze remained locked with Jiraiya's and an uneasy silence fell between them.

"I will not send another student to their death." He voiced finally and Sakura could see the years of loss etched on his face for a moment.

"You bear no responsibility over my life Jiraiya. I need your help." Sakura's voice cracked slightly over the last few words as her throat tightened. "You'll either help me or you won't, but I'll still go either way." She finally concluded and waited tension building within her. Jiraiya remained silent and Sakura let out a small sigh before getting up from the couch and gathering her bag.

"Fine." Jiraiya laboured with an audible sigh. "You kids are so damn irritating these days. Always off to go and get yourself killed and mostly succeed at it." Sakura gave him a brief smile of gratitude as he slowly rose from the couch and came to stand by her side. "He wouldn't want you doing this ya know." Jiraiya grunted and Sakura closed her eyes seeing her friends, her family.

"That doesn't matter." She stated and followed Jiraiya out of the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whipped harshly around Sakura, curling her hair around her neck, but her eyes remained steady on the man before her. He looked smaller than she remembered, but then again he had discarded his cloak long ago. Her mouth was dry and her throat tight, with fear or excitement Sakura didn't know. Her chakra gathered quickly, concentrating it to her left foot and she began to run splitting the earth instantly towards the man. He was fast, but Sakura all ready knew that. Jiraiya's training wasn't for nothing as the clang of metal rippled through the air. Her breath stilled as the weight was lifted from her katana and her arms returned to her side as she slowly turned to face him.

"You've improved." His voice called out and it sounded like he was pleased.

"Of course. I didn't come all this way to be killed by you." Sakura retorted placing a hand on her hip and settling into a seemingly relaxed position. Her heart was beating excruciatingly fast with each passing moment, but she made herself remain calm. "You will be the one dying here Itachi." She could almost see the smirk curl onto his lips with his amusement at her as she steadied herself into an attacking stance. Sakura's pulse roared in her ears, silencing the world around her as she waited, the seconds stretching into minutes. Then they were attacking each other, a flurry of slashes slicing through the air and the repeated clang of metal echoing around them. _This is it. _Sakura told herself as she launched from a tree shattering it into tiny little pieces. _You can't fail here. Not after everything you've done. _

_"Is this all you've got? Oy...oy..oy I've got a long way to go." Jiraiya muttered while shaking his head in disbelief. "Especially if you expect to survive this."_

_"I don't." Sakura spoke over ragged breaths as she struggled to stand from under Jiraiya's weight. He applied more pressure to his foot causing her squirming to stop as her lungs screamed for air._

_"Why are you doing this?" He questioned while leaning slightly to prop his elbow against his raised knee._

_"Because I hate him." She paused her lungs need for air was overwhelming. "I hate him for killing them, but also for not killing me. You have no idea what it's like to be the only one left." Sakura gasped in between heavy breaths and turned her head as she felt the sting of tears. Jiraiya looked at her long and hard, studying her struggle to keep the tears from slipping down her cheeks. He removed his foot from her chest beginning to walk away, pausing briefly._

_"Well then lets skip the basics and move on. The probability of you surviving this attack is low, but if you succeed your enemy will die for certain."_

Sakura's knuckles dug deeply into the earth as her lungs expanded painfully for air. She gripped the katana tighter as she slowly rose from her crouching position and turned to face Itachi. Blood seeped from the wound on his cheek, staining his porcelain skin as his face remained expressionless. _Time to end this. _Sakura thought darkly to herself as she felt her blood mingling with sweat slip down her back. Her katana dropped to the ground as she began to form hand seals keeping her concentration on the feet in front of her. They vanished from her sight and Sakura's gaze ran wildly over the terrain as disbelief began to rise with in her. Fingers enclosed tightly around her throat, slamming her into a tree and forcing her to stop forming hand seals as she grasped desperately at the arm holding her. _No it isn't possible. He shouldn't be able to move that fast anymore. _Sakura thought frantically as air stopped moving into her lungs and her feet attempted to gain a foothold to help support her weight. She could see the seething hatred in his expression as he wiped the blood from his cheek and his crimson eyes locked with hers.

"Tsukuyomi"

She was standing, her clothes soaked in blood as she watched a fierce battle below in the village of Konoha. An explosion rocked dangerously close behind her, but she remained still confusion heavy in her brain.

"Na...Naruto?" Sakura's voice croaked as the young blond came to stand by her side with a grave expression on his face. "Naruto." She yelled louder turning to face him, but he didn't acknowledge her. He continued to walk and Sakura lunged trying to grab hold of his arm, but vines sprung from the earth forcing her on her knees. "Don't Naruto. Stop please stop." She screamed as salty tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sai take care of the perimeter. I'm going to find Itachi." Sasuke yelled and Sakura turned to see them running towards her.

"Sai...Sasuke." She struggled fiercely against her bonds, but they only cut deeper into her flesh. "Stop please stop." Sakura pleaded as they ran past her. Sasuke gave a nod to Sai as he tore off to find Itachi and Sai pulled out his scrolls scribbling on them fiercely. "No this...this isn't real...they're dead. They've all ready died." She muttered while rocking herself back and forth trying to shut out her surroundings. She could hear the clang of metal as people screamed for help and a heavy metallic scent invaded her nostrils. Everything was exactly the same from that day. Something warm splattered on her face and Sakura's eyes shot open to see Sai standing in front of her with a look of pain on his face. "No...nooo not like before." Sai dropped to his knees grasping her shoulders and she could hear his laboured breaths.

"You are not hurt."

"Sai" She whimpered desperately and Sakura felt her stomach knot.

"I'm glad." His thumb traced her lower lip before gently kissing her and she could feel the warmth of his body against her own. He felt real. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the familiarity of his kiss while her body shuddered with grief. He drew back slowly his usual smile plastered on his face before falling to the ground and his blood pooling around Sakura.

"Sai...SAI!!" She screamed and her struggle resumed as tears dropped onto his passive face. It was all happening like before and Sakura looked to see Sasuke running into the clearing to help deal with an ambush. Hordes of ninjas sprung from the forest lining surrounding Sasuke and overpowering him. He fought hard using his signature move of chidori and eventually releasing the cursed seal to defeat them, but was gravely injured in the process. He continued to fight and Sakura's gaze tore from him when she heard Naruto's yell to see him delivering the final blow to kill Pain. Blood gushed from his chest as he smiled at Sakura and she shook her head in disbelief when he fell to the ground dead.

"Sa...Sakura." His voice was weak over the scrapping of gravel as he dragged himself along the ground to her position.

"Sasuke." She whimpered at seeing his battered body.

"Itachi...he." Sasuke coughed spluttering blood. "Manipulated everyone. He...stop him Sakura."

"No...Why did you come back? You could have killed him!" She spoke in disbelief and Sasuke only shook his head.

"Don't be stupid...you guys have...always needed my help." He smirked at her and she wanted to scream at Sasuke for him being the stupid one. "Go. The archives...he." Sasuke paused clutching his side in pain.

"Stop. I can help you." She begged looking at him desperately.

"No. Go Sakura...GO" He hollered with the last of his strength and Sakura closed her eyes remembering her response. She had nodded to him saying she would be back to help them and tore off in the direction of the archives. She confronted Itachi managing to destroy what he was looking for, but he simply left her unconscious. Something she had loathed every day. _It's all my fault. If only... If only I had been stronger they might still be here today. _Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto standing beside her and began to shake uncontrollably as the event began to repeat endlessly.

Something sharp jarred Sakura in her side and she could feel rocks digging deeply into her exposed skin. The ringing in her ears increased along with distant muffled yells and Sakura opened her eyes. Her vision slowly adjusted as she watched a silver haired ninja in front of her. _Kakashi?_ She slowly blinked in confusion watching him stumble back clutching a grievous wound and bleeding profusely. _Is this another jutsu? _She tried dispelling it and sat up quickly. Movement caught Sakura's attention and she looked to see Itachi standing with an indifferent expression on his face as his sword dripped with blood. His chest contained a gaping hole and he gave her one last glance his eyes still crimson red before falling to the ground motionless.

Sakura's heart stopped. She scrambled from her position hurtling herself to Kakashi's side and dropping roughly onto her knees ignoring the pain. Her hands began to emit green light as her chakra began pulsing through his body trying to heal the numerous wounds.

"Hold on Kakashi." Sakura cried urgently seeing his struggle to remain conscious. The wind twisted its way around her body as panic settled deep with in her and she suddenly became angry. "Idiot...why did you follow me?" She spoke harshly as her salty tears fell delicately onto his tattered vest and she waited for his answer.

"I wanted...to be selfish." He managed to say in between gasps for breath. She could feel his pulse weakening as his very life force soaked the earth around them. There was so much blood.

"No...not you to. Don't leave me Kakashi." She was desperately flitting between injuries trying to heal the ones that would save his life. His palm cupped her cheek while his thumb wiped away the tears that would not stop falling. "Stay with me." Sakura requested calmly, a hint of pleading in her voice as her gaze captured his. His hand dropped from her face and her voice screamed his name only to be lost in the wind.

* * *

**Oh noes!! Well ok now we're on the rollercoaster of emo land, but whatever. Anyways if people are curious as to where Kakashi was at the time of the attack, he was in another part of the village helping out. He may be an awesome ninja, but he can't be everywhere.**

**Cance**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shone warmly on Sakura as she knelt passively in front of the large black stone, her fingers meticulously tracing over her former team mates names. A small smile crept onto her mouth as their images flickered in her mind and she could hear their voices calling happily to her. With a small sigh Sakura stood from her position brushing the debris from her knees and adjusting her yukata.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes." Sakura replied softly and smiled contentedly while taking her place by his side as they began to leave.

"Why do we come here every year?" A little voice murmured and Kakashi scooped the small boy into his arms placing him on his shoulders.

"To remember those who died protecting this village and honour them." Kakashi replied while clutching loosely onto the boys knees.

"Did you know someone who died dad?" He questioned innocently and Kakashi nodded his head yes. "You to mom?" The little boy asked in surprise. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

"I think you would have liked them very much if you had been able to know them." She said lightly studying her son. He looked almost exactly like Kakashi, same silvery hair and lazy expression, but he had her eyes. The boy rested his chin on his father's head and held an expression of contemplation as they continued to walk through the grassy field. Sakura wrapped her arm around Kakashi's waist while clutching her swollen belly and she could only think of one thing to say to her friends. _Thank you. _

* * *

**Well that's the end. Sakura gets a happy ending after all since I tend to usually make her suffer…not really sure why. But anyways I'm not really pleased with how this came out but it's a start. Something to get me started back into writing again. Hopefully I'll be able to write more but who knows with this crazy life of mine. But I hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the crap load of emails in one night! Until next time.**

**Cheers,**

**Cance**


End file.
